Our Marriage Life
by Vans Cassiopeia
Summary: Kehidupan pernikahan kita yang selalu aku dambakan. Kau, Jung Yunho dan aku, Jung Jaejoong. Harapan dan doa yang selalu aku panjatkan, akankah terkabul? Kumpulan Oneshoot dan drabble YunJae. Yaoi. Hope you like it!


**OUR MARRIAGE LIFE: A WIFEY'S WISH**

**Warning: Oneshoot, NC, PWP (Porn Without Plot), Yaoi/Shou-ai/Slash/miringmiring(?), Sexual content**.

Ff PWP pertama yang Vans publish. hhe.. Semoga suka XD

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengusap kedua pipi tembamnya yang basah oleh air mata. Mata bulatnya memerah, sembab dan agak membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Bibirnya yang bergetar berusaha untuk tersenyum. Walaupun hatinya remuk luar biasa sakitnya. Melihat sang suami yang kembali membawa perempuan itu ke dalam rumah mungilnya, bahkan mengunci dirinya dan perempuan itu didalam kamar mereka. Kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu betapa panasnya kegiatan antara pria yang merupakan suaminya selama hampir satu tahun bersama perempuan yang Jaejoong ketahui adalah kekasih sang suami selama beberapa bulan bekalangan ini.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar yang biasa ia tempati saat suaminya membawa perempuan ke kamar mereka. Tak kuat menahan isakan dan penat dalam dadanya, pemuda cantik itu menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan menangis sesenggukan. Dan akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur dalam keremangan ruang yang pengap dan mata yang sembab mengaburkan pandangan.

.

.

"JAEJOONG!"

Jung Yunho, suami sah Jaejoong hampir satu tahun ini, berteriak memanggil 'istri'nya dari dalam kamar.

Mendengar suara teriakan sang suami, Jaejoong bergegas meninggalkan tumpukan cucian piringnya yang belum beres dibersihkan kemudian menghampiri Yunho yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Cepat siapkan pakaianku!"

"Tapi, Yun.. Bukankah sudah aku siapkan pakaianmu? Itu ada diatas ranjang-" ujar Jaejoong lembut, mencoba untuk tidak terpancing emosi.

"Cih. Aku tidak mau. Pakaian itu sudah aku pakai minggu lalu. Kau memang tidak berguna," ucap Yunho sambil melengos pergi masuk kembali kedalam kamar. Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, maklum dengan sikap suaminya yang agak kasar. Dengan langkah pelan ia mengikuti suaminya memasuki kamar. Dibukanya lemari mencari pakaian yang diinginkan suaminya.

Namun, yang tidak disadari oleh Jaejoong adalah pandangan 'lapar'dari suaminya. Mata setajam musang itu terus memandangi tubuh molek istrinya dari atas hingga bawah. Dipikir-pikir, ia sama sekali belum menyentuh istrinya selama masa pernikahan mereka. Pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu adalah putera dari tangan kanan kakeknya. Dan tentu saja pernikahan ini berlangsung karena perjodohan dari kakeknya. Sampai sekarang pun, Yunho masih enggan memperlakukan Jaejoong sebagai istrinya. Tetapi sekarang… Ia baru menyadari bahwa tubuh istrinya –jika dilihat lebih teliti- mempunyai bentuk yang indah. Kaki yang jenjang dan mulus, pinggang yang ramping, pinggul yang sedikit berisi, bahunya yang sedikit lebar, wajah yang cantik, mata doe dan kulitnya yang putih mulus, mau tak mau membuat Yunho berdecak kagum. Apalagi kini Yunho dapat melihat tubuh bagian depan istrinya dari pantulan kaca lemari besar miliknya.

Bibir penuh merekah merah itu sangat mengundang. Yunho hampir kehilangan akal sehat saat melihat belahan dada Jaejoong dari kerah lebar pakaian yang dikenakan oleh istrinya itu. Apa Jaejoong berniat untuk menggoda Jung Yunho pagi-pagi begini?

'_Kim Jaejoong, kau sudah berani membuat beruang terbangun dari tidurnya, maka rasakan akibatnya_' Yunho menyeringai. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong yang masih sibuk memilih pakaian kantor yang akan Yunho kenakan.

Jaejoong yang merasa ada hembusan nafas yang menggelitik tengkuknya segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dan ia menemukan pria tampan bermata musang dengan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati berdiri tak kurang dari lima sentimeter dihadapannya. Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya pelan seraya meremat jas yang sedang dipegangnya kini saat melihat seringai nakal sang suami.

Perlahan-lahan memundurkan tubuhnya saat Yunho mulai mendekatinya. Sampai Jaejoong merasakan punggungnya berbenturan dengan lemari berbahan kayu itu dengan lumayan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk pelan. Yunho –yang tetap dengan seringaiannya- mengangkat kedua tangan kekarnya, lalu meraih pinggang ramping pemuda cantik itu dan meremasnya pelan. Mata musangnya mengedarkan pandangannya pada sang istri. Mengagumi tubuh indah pemuda cantik nan lugu itu yang baru pertama kali ia sentuh. Begini saja sudah membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal sehat, apalagi kalau pakaian itu ia enyahkan dari tubuh ramping mungil sang istri?

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan suaminya itu? Memukulnya 'kah?

"Jae-…" gumam Yunho lirih. Bibir hatinya kini sudah bersentuhan dengan telinga istri cantiknya yang masih saja menunduk lalu meremas pinggang rampinya. Kemudian bibirnya kembali menyeringai mendengar keluhan pelan dari istrinya.

'_Jadi telinganya sensitif? Kurasa dia masih 'utuh'_..'

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya kearah kepala Jaejoong yang masih saja menunduk. Lalu tak lama kemudian bibirnya menjelajahi wajah sang istri, dan akhirnya menemukan bibir merah merekah milik Jaejoong yang lembab. Dikecupnya perlahan, lalu ia seakan kehilangan kendali saat mendengar erangan Jaejoong.

"Mmmmpphh-.. Yunh-.."

Kecupan yang berlanjut dengan ciuman panas itu diselingi dengan eluhan dan erangan dari pasangan suami-istri itu. Tangan kanan Yunho yang tadinya berdiam dipinggang Jaejoong mulai bergerak meraba kedada sintal sang istri. Yunho tak menyangka bahwa dada Jaejoong sekenyal ini, dan terasa pas ditelapak tangannya.

Yunho memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Jaejoong yang hangat. Dengan sigap lidahnya menjelajahi setiap sudut mulut istrinya yang ternyata manis dan hangat itu. Oh, Yunho sungguh menyesal karena menyia-nyiakan istrinya selama ini dan malah bermain dengan pelacur tak berguna itu.

Dengan sebelah tangannya, pria tampan bertubuh atletis itu merengkuh tubuh mungil istrinya kedalam pelukannya. Bibirnya terus memagut bibir lembut dan manis bibir penuh milik Jaejoong agak kasar seakan kelembutan itu akan pergi jika ia lepas pagutannya. Tangan sebelah kanannya turun untuk menemukan ujung kaus yang dipakai Jaejoong. Diraihnya ujung kaus berwarna baby pink itu dan ditariknya keatas guna melepaskan kaus pengganggu itu dari tubuh mulus pemuda cantiknya.

Tangan Jaejoong yang gemetar melapas genggamannya pada jas Yunho, membuat jas itu jatuh tergeletak dilantai begitu saja. Jaejoong bingung harus melakukan apa. Dan hal selanjutnya yang dirasakan pemuda cantik itu bahwa kini tubuh bagian atasnya sudah tidak tertutupi oleh apapun, alias naked.

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Jaejoong. Mata tajamnya menatap Jaejoong penuh nafsu dan dapat terlihat kilatan mendamba dalam tatapannya. Nafas keduanya sedikit memburu, menerpa wajah masing-masing. Saling mengagumi pahatan wajah yang baru kali ini mereka pandang dari jarak yang sedekat ini, bahkan nyaris tak ada jarak.

Pria tampan berwajah kecil itu juga melepas _bathrobe_ yang sedari tadi dikenakannya, hingga terpampanglah tubuh berkulit tan nan atletis itu. Jaejoong menahan nafasnya melihat perlakuan dari suaminya. Dan baru menyadari bahwa kini suaminya itu sedang berusaha melepaskan celana pendek kainnya beserta celana dalamnya. Jaejoong merona saat melihat Yunho sedang berlutut didepannya.

Yunho mengecup pelan kejantanan mungil Jaejoong yang masih 'tertidur'. Kemudian kembali berdiri dan langsung melahap kembali bibir istrinya yang kini terlihat agak membengkak karena ciumannya dengan mata terpejam.

Dengan perlahan, Jaejoong mulai berani mengelus surai rambut _spike_ Yunho dan melingkarkan kedua tangan kurusnya disekitar leher sang suami. Mata _doe_nya terpejam, mencoba menikmati apa yang suaminya berikan. Dan ia berdoa dalam hati bahwa nanti saat percintaan ini selesai, Yunho dapat menerima dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Tak sabar, Yunho dengan cepat menarik tungkai kaki jenjang milik Jaejoong lalu melingkarkannya dipinggang kokohnya. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuh Jaejoong yang sebenarnya terasa sangat ringan seraya meremas nakal bongkahan pantat Jaejoong. Hal itu sukses membuat Jaejoong yang masih terbuai pagutan Yunho mengerang nikmat.

Yunho menggiring Jaejoong ke tempat tidurnya yang selama ini hanya digunakan untuk tidur keduanya. Oh, ayolah.. Yunho tidak akan sudi untuk mengotori ranjangnya dengan berhubungan seks bersama pelacur itu. maka dari itu ia hanya 'bermain' di sofa atau dilantai kamarnya.

Dilemparkannya tubuh pemuda cantik itu dengan pelan keatas ranjang. Jaejoong menggeliat pelan, mencoba menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan kasur empuk yang dilapisi oleh seprai berwarna merah marun. Yunho menatap geliatan tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai berkilauan karena keringat. Segera ditindihnya tubuh sang istri yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya lalu dijilatnya dagu mulus itu dan mengemutnya pelan.

"Aaahh.. Yunnie-.." desah Jaejoong.

"Euummph-.. BooJae.."

Jaejoong membuka mata doenya. Dengan berani diraihnya pipi tegas Yunho dan menariknya keatas agar kepala Yunho menghadap wajahnya. Seolah mengerti tatapan sendu Jaejoong, Yunho menggumam pelan, "Kau sangat cantik hari ini, my BooJaejoongie-.."

Yunho mengusap pipi merona Jaejoong dengan lembut. Dikecupnya dahi Jaejoong, lalu beranjak menggigit pelan hidung mungil istrinya. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, menghipnotis Yunho dengan senyumannya yang hampir membuat suaminya kehilangan akal sehat.

Tangan kurus itu mengusap pipi tegas Yunho. Naik ke dahinya, lalu meraih sisi wajah Yunho untuk mendekat ke wajahnya lagi. Dikecupnya dahi Yunho dengan lembut. Turun ke hidung bangirnya lalu tanpa diduga mengulum bagian tubuh itu dengan sensual.

"Aa-aahh.. Jaeeeh-.. Aaarrgh.." Yunho tak kuasa menahan erangannya. Dirinya semakin terangsang dengan hal kecil yang diperbuat istrinya kini. Mulutnya terbuka, bernafas melalui mulutnya karena hidungnya sedang dilumat oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho membuka matanya saat hidungnya sudah dilepas Jaejoong. Digigitnya pelan bibir bawah Jaejoong yang menegadah nikmat. Pria tampan itu dengan tidak sabaran menghimpit tubuh Jaejoong, lalu menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan tubuh bagian bawah Jaejoong. Dapat dirasakannya dua kejantanan berbeda ukuran itu saling bersentuhan, menciptakan fraksi-fraksi dan euphoria nikmat tak tergambarkan.

"Uuuhh.. Yunnie.. Ah!"

Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya kesela daerah himpitannya dengan Yunho. Diraihnya dua kejantanan itu. kemudian meremasnya secara bersamaa. Menimbulkan erangan erotis terdengar dari dirinya dan sang suami. Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak terlalu pasif, untuk menyenangkan suaminya tentu saja.

Yunho meremas dada sintal istrinya, lalu menurunkan tubuhnya. Melumat habis dada bernipple pink milik Jaejoong dengan nafas memburu. Jaejoong yang tak kuasa menahan gejolak nikmat itu klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

Yunho yang merasakan bahwa Jaejoong sudah klimaks segera meraih kejantanan istrinya itu dan mengocoknya dengan perlahan sampai precum Jaejoong membasahi telapak tangannya. Dengan perlahan pula diarahkan jemarinya menyentuh lubang merah muda istrinya. Melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang penuh cinta tadi membuat Yunho tidak tega untuk menyakiti istriny lagi. Maka dari itu, Yunho berniat untuk mempersiapkan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki permainan inti mereka.

Jari pertama mulai memasuki tubuh Jaejoong, diikuti jari kedua, membuat Jaejoong bergerenyit menahan sakit. Tapi sesakit apapun, ia tidak mau menghentikan Yunho, suaminya.

'_Ini demi Yunho. Ya, demi cintanya_..'

Tak lama kemudian, setelah mengeksplor kedalaman tubuh Jaejoong yang hangat, Yunho menarik kembali jemarinya. Didekatkannya kepala bersurai spike itu ke bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Dikulumnya sekilas kejantanan mungil Jaejoong yang bersih dan putih kemerah-merahan lalu dijilatinya paha dalam istri cantiknya itu sampai ke lubang merah mudanya. Dijulurkan lidahnya memasuki ruang hangatan sempit milik Jaejoong yang belum terjamah siapapun selain dirinya kini. Dapat didengarnya erangan nikmat Jaejoong yang sensual dan erotis dipendengarannya.

"Boo—hh.. Aku sudah tak tahan.."

Dengan sekali sentakan, Yunho meraih pinggul Jaejoong dan mengarahkan kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi dan mengeluarkan precum menuju lubang Jaejoong yang merekah dan berkedut. Dengan sekali menahan nafas pula, Yunho menghentak kejantanannya yang tidak bisa disebut kecil itu kedalam lubang 'perawan' milik istrinya selama satu tahun belakangan yang tidak pernah disentuhnya itu.

"Oooohh.. Jaehh-.. Sempithh.. Aaaarrk.."

"Euugghh.. YUNNIEHHHHH! Pe—rih.."

Air mata menetes perlahan dari dua mata indah Jaejoong. Yunho yang menyadarinya segera mengusap air mata dipipi merona Jaejoong dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Jaejoong yang merasakan usapan lembut dipipinya membuka kedua mata bulatnya untuk mendapati suaminya yang menatapnya dengan penuh kasih.

Jaejoong mengharapkan ini. Cinta dari suaminya, kasih sayang dari suaminya, perhatian dari suaminya, belaian lembut dari suaminya… Bolehkan ia berharap?

"_Saranghae-_.." ucap Jaejoong. Kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut mungilnya. Digenggamnya tangan kanan Yunho yang menyentuh pipinya lembut. Dikecupnya dan dikulumnya jemari panjang Yunho pelan.

Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tangan kanan Yunho yang dilepas Jaejoong perlahan mengelus bibir merah cherry Jaejoong.

"Jung Jaejoong-.."

"…."

"_Nado saranghae_."

.

.

"Ah, ah, ah, aaahh… Yunh—"

Tubuh putih Jaejoong yang dibanjiri keringat melonjak naik turun diatas tubuh kekar Yunho. Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya. Nikmat rasanya saat kejantanan besar dan panjangnya dihimpit dengan penuh kehangatan dan kelembutan dalam lubang nikmat istrinya. Tangan kekarnya mencengkram pinggang ramping Jaejoong, membantunya bergerak naik turun memanja kejantanannya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Gerakan naik turunnya perlahan berhenti. Dengan sedikit goyangan dipinggulnya yang memanja kejantanan Yunho, Jaejoong merendahkan tubuhnya. Meraih kepala suaminya lalu mengangkatnya, mengarahkannya ke dadanya. Menggoda Yunho agak menghisap dadanya yang sensitif.

"Mmmmpphh.. Hisap, Yunhh-.."

"Eumph!"

Dalam gerakan yang cepat, Yunho meraih tubuh Jaejoong dan dilumatnya dada Jaejoong yang _nipple_nya kini sudah memerah. Jaejoong mengerang nikmat dan Yunho melenguh nikmat pula.

Jaejoong menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya dengan pelan. Digerakkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menggoda suaminya yang kelimpungan menahan nikmat. Yunho menarik nafas panjang.

"Boo.. Berbaliklah."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya imut. Diputarnya tubuh yang masih bertautan dengan suaminya itu dengan hati-hati. Yunho yang gemas melihat bongkahan pantat Jaejoong yang memerah, segera meremasnya dan sesekali menepuknya dengan lumayan keras.

Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda. Digerakkannya kembali pantat yang lubangnya 'menelan' kejantanan sang suami dengan gerakan yang menggoda. Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang polos berani menggodanya seperti itu. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan balas tersenyum. Ia rebahkan kepalanya ke pundak Yunho. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Yunho menggenggam kejantanan Jaejoong yang mengacung tegak menggoda. Kemudian diraihnya belakang lutut kedua kaki Jaejoong dan mengangkatnya. Kini kaki jenjang mulus Jaejoong mengangkang lebar dengan kejantanan Yunho yang berada diantaranya.

"Berpegangan padaku, Jae.." bisik Yunho.

Pemuda cantik itu menuruti perintah Yunho untuk berpegangan padanya. Digerakkan kedua tangan kurusnya kebelakang. Tangan sebelah kanannya melingkar di leher kokoh Yunho, sedangkan tangan sebelah kirinya mengenggam erat seprai merah marun dibawahnya. Yunho mencerukan wajahnya ke leher putih Jaejoong yang sudah penuh oleh bercak-bercak merah yang diciptakan Yunho.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar jeritan nikmat dari Jaejoong dan geraman nikmat Yunho yang membahana di kamar yang menjadi saksi penyatuan cinta mereka.

.

.

"Aah, uhhu.. Yunnie.. Le-bih dalamhh.."

"Ooohh.. Emmmphh.. Sebentar lagiiihh.."

"Ahah.. Oh, oh, oh, oh.. Ouhhh!"

"Eugh! BOOJAE!"

"YUNNIE! Eummmhh.. hh.."

.

.

Suasana sejuk dan damai tercipta dalam keheningan disebuah ruang kamar yang terang akan cahaya yang mengintip dari tirai balkon yang terbuka lebar.

Diatas tempat tidur _king size_ yang dilapisi dengan seprai merah marun itu terlihat sepasang suami istri yang berbaring diatasnya dengan tubuh polos yang hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut tipis berwarna senada dengan seprai.

Sang suami menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala tempat tidur. Didadanya tampak sang istri yang bersandar padanya sambil membuat lingkaran-lingkaran abstrak dengan jemari lentiknya yang lembut diatas dada sang suami.

Yunho mengelus lembut rambut pirang halus sang istri. Wangi vanilla menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Dan Yunho sangat menyukainya.

"Kau tahu, Boo.. Aku jatuh cinta padamu pada saat ciuman pertaman kita tadi.." ujar Yunho. Jaejoong yang mendengarkan penuturan Yunho, segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap mata Yunho dalam, mencari kesungguhan perkataan pria tampan itu pada matanya. Dan Jaejoong menemukannya.

Pemuda cantik bermata doe itu tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya kepala Yunho dengan lembut.

"Kapanpun. Asal kau mau mencintaiku sepenuh hati, aku akan menunggunya. Seberapa lamapun itu. Aku sangat mencintaimu.." ucap Jaejoong tulus. Air mata bahagianya menetes tak terkendali. Dapat dirasakannya usapan penuh kasih sayang dari Yunho, seperti tadi.

Jaejoong masih berharap. Ya, masih berharap.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku akan keegoisanku, kealpaanku. Aku yang selalu kasar padamu, yang selalu membuatmu bersedih. Tapi mulai detik ini, tidak akan ada lagi air matamu yang menetes—"

Yunho mengecup pelan pipi merona Jaejoong yang basah.

"—selain air mata kebahagiaan."

Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum bahagia.

Dalam hati, Jaejoong berharap ini bukanlah hanya sekedar mimpi.

Kalaupun mimpi, ia tidak ingin terbangun dari tidurnya yang indah.

Dan ciuman lembut dari Yunho mengalihkan cerita yang penuh tangis menuju cerita yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan..

.

.

**END**

.

.

hahahaha *rolling* XD

Cung yang mau YunJae eNCeh lagi!

*krik krik*

Gak ada? Ya, sutralah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa di ff berikutnya^^ Anyeong~


End file.
